food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spaghetti/@comment-37381799-20181102143014/@comment-37381799-20181102143258
4: Truth I thought that perhaps by giving, again and again, I could give my Master Attendant a happy ending. I once thought, that perhaps if those people would see my Master Attendant constant sacrifices again and again for them, they would recognise their mistakes. But all of this, was simply a beautiful wish of mine. His siblings who always mocked him, offered him a glass of wine, as if they were offering an apology. My Master Attendant thought that his siblings had finally let go of the grudges they had towards him, and happily accepted the glass of poisoned wine. The glass of wine was given to him from one of the people who he has offered a job to, a job in the mansion as a housekeeper. “You made me a housekeeper! You did this just to humiliate me, didn’t you? And you claimed you’d have a good job for me! Bullshit!” My weapon gave off an aura, and just as I was about to strike the ungrateful bastards, a weak grip had held on firmly to my arms. I dropped my weapon, and held my Master Attendant in my arms. “Spaghetti...I thought...thought...I thought...I thought that they would….accept me..” “......” “I thought…...for all I have done...they would be happy…” “This isn’t your fault, it’s their fault. You did your best.” “I regret this so much…” “......” “Why didn’t I….see through them sooner...why… didn’t I see the world for what it truly was sooner…” “.....hey! Wake up! Master Attendant! Wake up!” He didn’t react to me anymore. He lay still in my arms. My Master Attendant who always seemed to carry a smile, had looked like he turned away from the world in disappointment, his eyes tightly shut. The people around me surrounded me, raising their weapons against me. I didn’t care about them. I carried my Master Attendant in my arms, step by step, I walked to his father’s room. The least that I could do, is to bid farewell to his father with respect. And the man who had once looked upon my Master Attendant with compassionate eyes, didn’t seem to show a sign of sadness or agony to his corpse in my arms. But instead, furrowed eyebrows of frustration. “What is going on?” “Master Attendant’s siblings..they….” “Eh, that group of children, how are they still so irresponsible today? Whatever, as long you are still around, all is well. And about him, just find a spot to bury him.” “....Sir?!” “It’s always been this way. He is merely some extra child of mine that lived in poverty. If he wasn’t capable of summoning someone like you, I wouldn’t even have bothered to keep around some toy like that. But, to see that grateful face of his as I mess around with him, it’s pretty interesting. Come, Spaghetti. I’ll get some people to help sort out things for you, you’ll move to his room.” …...so it turns out. Even the compassionate father figure, was all a lie. Looking down upon my Master Attendant whose eyes were tightly shut, I suddenly feel a sense of joy for him, that he would not have to face this truth. I looked up, and smiled at the fellow before me. “Alright, sorry for the trouble, sir.” All the warmth and light vanished before my eyes, and only the filthy, stinking, corrupt darkness remained, it was a reality that was hard to accept. I swore I will fulfill all of your wishes, Master Attendant. In such a filthy, corrupt world, everyone should see it for what it truly is. But I will need power, and money to achieve this wish. And this fellow before me, was the best choice I could get.